


In the lonely tunnels

by TritoneHorror



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TritoneHorror/pseuds/TritoneHorror
Summary: Jon gets lost in the tunnels.





	In the lonely tunnels

Jon gets lost wandering the tunnels. He doesn't notice at first but a fog slowly sets in. Jon has felt alone for some time now. Ever since waking up. But it is so hard to fight it now. The Loneliness is consuming. Its suffocating. He continues on. Hoping against hope he isn't too late. He has to find...he has to save...  
Its dark. He doesn't know if he's in the tunnels anymore. All he knows is that he's alone. And there is no one.   
Was there ever anyone to begin with?  
He's in an empty field he can barely make out the sight of a chapel in the distance of the fog. This seems familiar...  
Jon pauses and looks around. He's in a graveyard full of empty graves.   
He remembers.   
And he runs. Away from the chapel and its open doors. Away from the beckoning graves. He runs and he reaches for something deep inside him. He reaches for someone.

Through the silent static of the fog and his labored breathing he hears Martin's voice.   
_"Turn left"_

Jon does and he finds himself in the center of the maze.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr and received such great replies like "how could you" and "my heart" so here ya go! Enjoy  
Season 4 finale is gonna destroy me!


End file.
